


Shingeki No Christmas

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad English, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Omega Levi, alfa eren, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: Cheesy line ;,vSo far it's the first fic I wrote with more than 3000 words ... I'm proud: 'v ...  And is very corny)?I am not creative, but it is based on a dream that I had xD with the little time to find out about the EVENTO "oneshot navideños 2016"  I did this : 3





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :3/
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy prosperous year ^w^

\- - - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +  
December 24, 2017

Cold season of the year, winter.  
It was one of my favorite climates to say more about lights, Christmas decorations and children playing with snow, making a simple war where they threw snowballs and they had Fortresses with ammunition, and without any reward but to be enjoying Of the moment between them  
Others were making snowmen.  
I saw that shared joy, without thinking I smiled at it, remembering that i do it at the same age with Armin and Mikasa or at other times my parents joined us and then we went to mikasa to have hot chocolate and some cookies with Christmas shapes; Avoiding to cool down despite being warm, was something that was worth.

I sighed after I remembered  
Time passes quickly, one is maturing and sees that life is not easy and likewise you do not see it festive at Christmas or rather, you do not see Christmas as before.

Even so you got to meet great people, you consider them family.

And walking you arrive at your destination.  
A humble house not of great luxuries, at the door you see a star that was already illuminated to be darkening was in its splendor.  
With satisfaction is on the way to your home ...  
On the side was a snowman but, unlike others, this was in the form of a titan (of Eren), another of a cleaning product (N / A: you know..Levi: 눈 _ 눈 tch!) And Among them a smaller snowman next to a snow cat the size of the snowman, was not well done, but it was a success.

He knocked on the door, heard footsteps and a smell of ginger left the house.

He opens the door to meet a 6-year-old boy with short, disheveled black hair and emerald eyes and at the edge of his pupils a very rare but still beautiful gray color.  
-daddy ~ ...! - His son Estefan receives him with a hug to his pants as Eren passed the door to close it and receive his son raising him in his arms next to his transparent white shopping bag in which it contained Milk and give him a kiss on the cheeks to earn a playful giggle.and pulling his shoes on the carpet to avoid getting his house dirty.

-"You're late, Eren."-Eren drops his child carefully and looks directly at his husband who was leaning against the door of the kitchen and who wore a white apron that delighted his slender white figure and that characteristic indifferent look, but Eren knew that in those eyes hid an immense affection hidden in those gray orbs of bluish hue at the edge of his pupils. His husband was perfect.

"Levi ..." says Eren before approaching him kissing those pink lips that longed to be kissed.

"Give me that brat," Levi says, pulling away from him, grabbing the bag. "I will not finish making the cookies."

" cookies?" Estefan asks with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, watching his parents from below to hug them both with their little hands around them to what they reached his arms. "Cookies ~, cookies ~ !!, can I help Mommy?  
I want to make cookies for everyone and eat many and many and give Santa Claus a plate and give me many and many gifts ..! - he finishes talking looking.with doggy eyes-I can? Can you?

"No, you have to bathe and get ready, and the visits will come soon," explains Levi in what goes with the bag to finish the appetizers. "Eren, bathe him."

-clearly my beloved! "He exclaims in what Levi refutes in a low voice. He smiles faintly, which seems adorable to him.

"Let's get baby." he lifts his baby in his arms and goes to the second floor.

And there he undresses and fills the tub, roll up his long-sleeved shirt to prevent them from getting wet, lift his little one and leave it gently in the water.  
Estefan is already splashing in the water of emotion, wetting his father.  
They cast an angry look as they did not last their precautions soot the little baby's sponge and meticulously clean his son or else he would not be in trouble with his husband.

"close your eyes," his father tells him in what he does, he did not want his eyes to ache, he did not like it and it made him cry.

His father applied shampoo gently on his hair, massaging in a circular way that he knew that would relax or rather diminish his emotion, hyperactivity that is normal in each child, but the birthday is next to his mom.  
And celebrate Christmas as a family.

Then do the same with the conditioner rinses, removes and dries it  
Carrying him in his arms they go to the infant's room, open the door and lay him on his bed of light blue.

He goes to the wardrobe, pulling out a black t-shirt with the shield of the wings of freedom, and a gray jean next to the other necessities dresses him as the worm moved in his place, preventing his daddy from doing his job.  
He pulls out some small black sneakers that he puts on and ties.

Estefan runs off leaving his exhausted father to rest on his bed.

He did not have much of his rest because he had things to do before the others arrived.

He stretches and lifts.

He orders his child's mess of the room .... nor is it so easy to have the toys thrown to the floor or the small clothes pulled to the floor and to say of the `papers thrown to the floor all drawn and painted  
Along with the varieties of colors, crayons and markers on all sides.

It was a lot of effort that he put in ordering and covering his child, because if Levi saw all that mess would ruin his birthday and of his child.

Finishing, he jumps up and down the stairs each two, making a slight sound that Levi did not notice, avoiding the usual scolding to set a bad example for his child.

He goes to the living room lighting the Christmas lights and the birth they made to Jesus.  
Then he went to the dining room that was attached to the living room and set the large table by placing a red Christmas tablecloth, removing the delicate porcelain, the corresponding cutlery, napkins, Christmas decorations and  
Glass beakers with a snowflakes log stuck in glasses.

Look with satisfaction, go to the kitchen to help Levi with food.

On the marble table there were cookie pans of different shapes whether trees, cars or little people, hearts and more.

"daddy, daddy,i help Mommy make the cookies!" Exclaims Estefan, his face streaked with flour and dough as well as his hands.

\- and that I just bathed you ... - said with a look of fun to look at his son being cleaned with wet towels with baby smell characteristic of his "mother" who was just like the little ...

-tch! Stop looking and help!

-Yes so you say it ...- is about to give a lick on the cheek of his love savoring the sweet dough.

-...- looks at him with anger which the other does not affect him, even less with the blush that had this ... was very adorable facets of his beloved.

At the window you can hear the scratch of sharp nails in the kitchen window and a slight meow.

-ha, heichou! - exclaims the boy opening the window effortlessly and hugs the cat that was cold, inside the house.

Needless to say heichou, Eren smiles as he remembers the small kitten he picked up from the dumpster  
> <~> ~ <~> ~ <~> ~ <~~> <~~> ~ <~> ~ <  
Flashback

Eren walked a long day of work because his boss was very demanding that month already on Christmas Eve

The stress of his boss was for the bonus of his employees, with the fear that he would not reach.to give them or that the company would go low along with others that closed that same year of 2007

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ----------------------

At 17 he was successful, he found a great passion for nature, he wanted to interpret how beautiful nature was so he encouraged himself to be a photographer at Pics Freedom.  
But no one would replace the beauty of his koi Levi, is and will always be his muse.  
Thanking God for having granted to know such beauty that Christmas of the year 2005 when he was a teenager "suicide", (gaining the title by taking pictures with his camera from dangerous places. But of beautiful views).

He met him that night where he was going through a painful breakup with his two-year-old girlfriend Celia.

He found him there recharged on a railing of an elegant restaurant, his sight was completely on him.

In the way.the jet hair was resolved to the wind, snow delighted his whitened skin and those eyes oh those beautiful eyes of a platinum color that contained various emotions and a special brilliance that did not see in any painting or In any view ...

While watching him closely he was smoking on that icy night, covering him with a jacket and a red scarf  
And very late he realized that he saw sadness in that look.

Wanting to delete it goes inside the restaurant running ignoring those who passed by or the employees who watched him dumbfounded by his presence and then continue with their labors.

Arriving with quick puffs of air he sees it there in its splendor ... he saw that slender figure and his short stature ... he looked adorable ...

Approaching, then, to calm his breathing and rejoicing that I did not notice his presence because he was nervous because for the first time in his life he was intimidated by such beauty.

Arriving a few meters you can smell a mint and lavender with a sweet touch ... I adored that smell .....

It was the smell of an omega, his inner alpha wanted to reach out and mark it to make everyone understand that it is his and that would be the only one to love him.  
With a slight growl he approaches slowly, regulating his forced breathing and the feeling of marking it.

He comes to his side. He touches his shoulder, managing to startle the other by the intrusion, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey?" He looks at the alpha in front of him.

-h-hello I'm with me want to get out Eren ?? -!? - I'm sorry is that ... Nonono idontwannatosaythat> // <m-my mistake ... !! - blushes with embarrassment for making mistakes and becoming as a direct stalker ,he was covering with his hands their eyes not wanting to see the reaction of the boy and the.omega is surprised and loose a slight smile at the nervousness of the alpha in front of him.

-oi! ..- calling the attention of the alpha looking into his eyes ... - what kind of answer is that? Order your ideas before presenting "with me" - ends with a mocking smile

-a-ah yes ...- he looks surprised at that. Smile mocking he was already a bundle of.nerves .. breathe deeply closing his eyes thinking about what to say to his crush-i-im Eren Jeaguer p-pleasure to meet you, and-I saw you here and ... wanted to see you because I have not seen someone more beautiful a-as you are-ends up taking his unoccupied hand and give him a light kiss on the back of his hand, surprising the omega- And-I want to get to know you and if you do not want to- please give me tonight to go out with you and show my worth before you ... I beg you ..! - ends up squeezing the other's hand slightly, not wanting to get their grip on the omega.

-...- the omega was silent at such a statement, blushes at the alpha's intentions forgetting his problems

-...- doesnt says anything after a while without talking, get nervous thinking that he gave repulsion such a proposal and with a twinge loose the hand of omega.-i-im--!

-don't apologize brat, I agree to go out with you- he declares and throws his cigarette butt in a wastebasket -i hope you be worth of it-

"Yes, I'm worth it," he responds quickly. "i-I will not let you down," he says, taking his hand, guiding him calmly toward the exit.

Going out walking, seeing the brightness of the lights, people hurrying through a day of long workdays, Eren was excited and forgot the matter of his ex focusing on the person next to him.

He could think of nothing more than to reveal his secret place, but for that they had to walk many streets and deviate from the route.

And part of that before they went to a Rose bakery in which I would buy my favorite..all the candy lover ....

...

..

.

At the end of the night did not go well after all, except for the strawberry cake which he has eaten and liked very much but .... he could not take it to the place he wanted to show it, it started to rain and they were left to eat in that cake shop.

The good thing was that he did not seem to displease his appointment, they came to talk about many things like that Levi was an architect, his taste for tea and in the case of Eren his passion for the beauty of nature and a certain guy came out Of his mouth.

Levi did not dislike his confession, but rather took it as a flattery.

"And what were you doing in that fancy restaurant?" The brunette said casually with some curiosity as he took a sip of his milkshake.

-...i was waiting for someone ..-

-O-oh, I'm sorry I should not have asked that ..-

-Don't worry, also he calls me saying that he had something pending-

\- something pending, which is more important to leave you there? I find it very selfish of him to have quoted to cancel everything and say suddenly that he had something to do ... -

"Yes ... it's not the first time .." he looks at him indifferently as he says it, but Eren in those eyes could see the truth in himself, he was hurt that he was left standing.

\- I see ... you're not the only one, in my case my girlfriend left me for a horse ...

"Hey, horse?"

\- yeah,you want to see it? -  he Taked the picture from your wallet and show it a photo.

-pff!?, WTF? -he laughs, hiding his laugh covering his mouth-what the fuck?, Seriously so ?? - laughs again.

-you do not believe me .... heh, if he's the one with a mask..no difference the same way,as he lost the bet would not affect him much ... look ...--- look again at his wallet ... here-

-... wow no difference ... - look satisfied

-yeah,hehe, that is the horse of his friend Marco,he was doing him a favor.

 But when I took the photo, I decided to do this comparison-

-In photoshop?

-sip-looks at him with a smile of victory

-sip-looks at him with a smile of victory  
(N / A: ok i pass -.- but had to do it: v)

-clever

 -Thank you.

 

-Neither to you  
, me neither  
We are doing well...

-But thanks to that I got to know you-

(One more for the Tatakae: v /)

(N / A: I deviated from the subject; _;)

Shut up brat

 -hum ?? .. you will already have the privilege to tell me something else..7w7

-brat...

\- Sorry! Levs!

 

-go, it's getting late ....

-...- the waitress looks at them from afar ... - small but strong .... - she murmurs amused of the situation of the poor chestnut ..

Already after that, they exchange their numbers and from there they continued to see ...

No matter the age for them ... a difference of 8 years.

Levi 23 and Eren 15 ..

They forgot their problems, and they knew each other better ...

And over time they had been in love for 3 years ...

\-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------

I sighed heavily walking towards the house of Levi to celebrate his birthday and to say Christmas, my parents were on a business trip in Germany, my hometown.

As I passed an alley I heard a faint moan of a meow that dreamed in an echo near a garbage can.  
My curiosity won avoid thinking the worst I enter the dark alley without illumination and foul smell coming from the same garbage.

A few steps to enter I stopped in the dry to see if you heard the sound or yes in case it would be my imagination.

A few seconds later the same sound was heard next to a crunch of a relatively large dump.  
Approaching me there I carefully opened the lid on the cleaner side.

Before my eyes I saw a black kitten on top of a large bundle of garbage.  
It was made a very small ball appeared to be 4 months old.

The black kitten looked at me. I expected an affectionate look or fear but instead I received one of indifference ...

Rare of a cat

It remember me of Levi.

-...- with a little fear for this kitten, I lift it carefully, and seeing it better I saw that the part of his neck to chest was a white coat ... it was very tender.

he looks cute...

The kitten looks at him with indifference but within the perplexity and fear of being rescued from the dump when he was thrown by his owner "the squatters" and the fear of knowing that he will be those bright eyes.

-hey, kity-winks at him with sympathy and then snuggles him in his chest and covers him with the green scarf he had and wiping the head of the kitten on which he had traces of dirt.  
"You're safe here with me," he says and walks over to Levi's house.  
Although he did not care for the grapes ... he was not going to deny himself this beautiful ...  
He barely arrives and they open the door for him, he pulls it out of his jacket and pushes it by throwing it to the floor of the entrance causing the bulk of the scarf of a meow by the impression.

"What was that?" Levi says, looking down at Eren-

-w-what? What-he looks on the other side nervous about the reaction of his koi

-that meow--

"Meaow," the cat retorts, twirling in the scarf, pulling out his head, looking at the one who hurt his bright eyes ....

-...A cat--

-Levi, wait I found him in a trashhh... -see the disgusted face of his boyfriend ... -l-I will bathe him and take care-

"I'll take care of it," he replies by grabbing the black cat around his neck, holding him-oh, by the way ... take a bath Hippie-he looks at him from behind smiling slyly.

-E-eh? .... (you'll be cocky, you will ser when you beg to please you... OMG, I'm already bleeding from the nose ..., my bundle looks ...) blushes lightly ....

...

..

.

thirty minutes later...

Eren leaves the bathroom after bathing and passing * attend to his problem * I have to go to Levi's room

and...

"What are you doing?"

-L.Levi-

\- I like the attitude of this cat ... i will call him Heichou...

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

-mom, I'm going to go to the living room to play with Heichou!

-it's okay. Do not dirty it, the visits are coming

-hum-nods the child running with the cat in his arms.

  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

They knock on the door

*open the door*

-Hi, mother! I'll help you ..

-Eren, my son ... you do not change at all, where is my grandson?

-in the living ... Estefan! -he calls and goes shopping with the kitchen

-daddy? -Estefan goes, illuminating his eyes before the visit of his Grandma-grandma Carla! - shouts excited his son going to meet his grandma.

"Estefan?" "Oh, look at my child, how great you are!" He adds, giving her a kiss on his cheeks, being reciprocated in the same way.

Soon the others arrived, with their respective children.

Annie and Mikasa with their 6 year old Angie, Connie and Sasha with their 4 year old Ethan, Erwin and Armin with their child Edgar and Christa and Ymir with their 2 year old little Luci.

Marco and Jean boyfriends with Hanji and Moblit (married).

The little ones played while the adults put gifts on the Christmas tree.

They spent talking and eating snacks, the children joined them, they served the food, (Sasha was excited shouting every time he saw the food: v), they ate.

Passing the time was already 12 .. and the children with renewed energy went to pray the child and began to open their gifts.

But at that time passed was late and they said good night by saying goodbye and going home saying how well they spent carrying their children or their husbands drunk (Hanji).

They carried their child to the little boy's room where he rubbed his tired eyes by leaning on his father's shoulder and sleeping uncontrollably.

He lies down on his bed, shelters him, heichou beside him sleeping and goes to the marriage room.

There he finds Levi reclining ...

Awake looking at you in a seductive way 7w7

Eren leans over his husband to kiss him fervently, sated by his smell, that belonging to being near him.

\- on this day .. eight years ago you gave me the most beautiful gift ... a child that radiates of joy and beauty of yours - kisses it on the forehead, but to say give me the opportunity to form a family with you ... that same Year you agreed to be my husband trusting that I can give you happiness-kisses him on the cheeks-11 years ago we met and you had the value of knowing me and being my lover.- kisses him on the side of his eyes that stared at him- .. .. thanks for entering my life-kisses him on the lips for a good moment and separates-I love you ..

Not a second Levi embraces him, whispering in his ear how much he loved him, kissing his face with a unique affection, thanking him the day he met him and changed his life.

Nothing could be more perfect than that ...

Eren had fallen asleep after his session of kissing and hugging but Levi did not ... he was looking at that boy who conquered his heart ....

He was looking at that boy who conquered his heart  
"Thank you God ... for giving me the most beautiful gift"

Finis

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here ....appreciate your patience with this fic ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> Maybe I could have made it longer but I did not want to bore all of you ♡(ŐωŐ人)


End file.
